If I Could See You Again
by violetssi
Summary: "Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah membuatmu mengingat janji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membiarkanku hidup sendirian.." —an EXO's fanfiction / KaiHun / GS / Girl!Sehun / DLDR


**If I Could See You Again**

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang aku ingin lakukan adalah memandangmu tanpa takut terkejar oleh waktu kembali._

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang aku ingin lakukan adalah memelukmu hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara kita._

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah membisikkan kata-kata cinta tepat di telingamu tanpa jeda._

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menghirup aroma yang telah membuatku candu dari tubuhmu._

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah membuatmu mengingat janji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membiarkanku hidup sendirian.._

.

.

Kim Jongin & Girl!Oh Sehun

violetssi © 2014

Don't like don't read

_(( notes: alur maju-mundur. mohon perhatikan dengan cermat, thankyou ))_

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku ketika telingaku yang normal menangkap bisikan rahasia antara Ibu dengan Dokter beberapa saat lalu.

Seperti disayat belati seadalam-dalamnya, seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Bukan nyeri yang biasa kuderita sejak balita, namun nyeri yang lebih bisa membuatku ingin mati saking sesaknya rongga pernapasanku. Aku tahu sakit sekali rasanya jika menjai korban kebohongan, namun aku tak tahu jika sesakit ini.

Perih, seperti ketika jantungmu dicabut dengan paksa dari sela urat nadi yang malang melintang tak beraturan.

Seperti jantungmu dicabut dengan paksa...

.

.

"Sehunna!"

Gadis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal membosankan itu sontak mendongak, merasa terpanggil. Surai _blonde _selehernya bergoyang lembut dan ia tampak memesona sekaligus menggemaskan. Wajah kaukasianya yang cantik terlihat jutek, dan makin bertambah jutek begitu tahu _siapa _yang telah mengganggu waktu berkualitasnya.

"_Kkamjong_!"

"Sudah bisa kutebak jika kau akan berada di sini, Hunna!"

"Dan juga sudah bisa kutebak, bahwa _kau_lah yang berani menggangguku ketika tengah serius seperti ini."

Kim Jongin, atau _Kkamjong _tadi tertawa. Untung saja ia sudah biasa dengan sarkastisme gadis itu, jadi hatinya tidak perlu berdarah lagi karenanya. _Aih_.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Sayang. Hidupmu tidak seru sekali," ejek Jongin seraya menghempaskan tubuh tepat di sebelah si gadis. Tanpa memedulikan wajah Sehun yang memerah akibat malu sekaligus kesal, pemuda tersebut merebut bukunya dan menyimpannya baik-baik dari jangkauan Sehun. "Nah, karena aku sudah datang, maka kau tidak memerlukan buku itu lagi."

"_Tch_, siapa bilang?" balas Sehun dengan ketus. "Kembalikan buku itu, Jongin-_ah_!"

"Tidak mau."

"_Ya_! _Kkamjong_! Kembalikan, atau aku akan—"

"_Hm_? Akan apa?"

Wajah Sehun telah sepenuhnya merah padam saat hidung Jongin nyaris menyentuh hidungnya sendiri. betapa dekatnya posisi mereka sekarang, dan itu membuat seluruh sistem tubuh Sehun mendadak kacau balau. Entahlah, keberadaan Kim Jongin di sekelilingnya memang tidak sehat bagi jantungnya.

"A-a-akan me-me-menghajarmu. Ya, aku akan meng-menghajarmu, Kim Jongin!"

"Hei, bahkan untuk bicara saja kau tergagap begitu, bagaimana jika kau ingin menghajarku, eh, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berdeham. Dalam hati, gadis bule itu mengutuk mati-matian pada sang kekasih yang sibuk tertawa itu. Sempat heran, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan jenis manusia seperti Jongin. Berandalan, tidak bisa diatur, jahil, usil, tidak bisa diam, cerewet, dan segudang sifat jelek lain. Intinya, begitu bertolak belakang dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi yang namanya cinta sejati, memang tidak pernah butuh alasan, _kan_? Karena jika alasan itu memudar, maka secara otomatis rasa cinta itu juga akan menghilang bersamanya.

"Aku selalu bisa menghajarmu kapan pun aku mau, Kim. Atau kau ingin aku memanahmu? Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu." Tukas Sehun saat gadis itu telah kembali menemukan suaranya. Ia bangkit, lalu mengibaskan rok seragamnya yang semerah bunga mawar. _Ngambek_, ceritanya.

"_Aw_, _so sweet _sekali, Nona Muda." Sindir Jongin, memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan bangku taman.

"_Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Kim_."

Jongin berdecak saat sang kekasih berjalan meninggalkannya. Malas-malasan, pemuda bersurai sekelam malam tersebut meraih buku Sehun yang tertinggal dan setengah berlari mengejarnya. Meski jutek dan dingin setengah mati, gadis Oh itu tetaplah satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang dicintainya setengah mati.

"Tunggu aku, Sayang."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"_Hap_! Kena kau, Nona Muda," Jongin langsung mendekap tubuh ramping Sehun begitu gadis tersebut telah berada di hadapan. Seketika aroma mawar bercampur _fressia _memenuhi indera penciuman Jongin, membuat pemuda tersebut menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Mau lari ke mana, _hm_?"

"Jongin-_ah_," Sehun menggeliat, risih. "Lepas."

"Tidak mau."

"_Ish_, dilihat banyak orang, tahu! Kau kira ini taman nenek moyangmu, apa?"

"Tidak ada satu pun pemuda di dunia ini yang mau melepas separuh jiwanya begitu saja, Sehunna."

Hening sejenak. Jongin yakin seratus persen jika Sehun tengah berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba. Ia terkekeh, sebelum melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Sehun dengan lembut.

Tak pernah sekali pun Jongin tidak terkagum-kagum dengan wujud fisik kekasihnya. Sepasang mata beriris biru-kelabu yang sedingin Kutub Utara, dinaungi oleh alis tebal, diikuti oleh hidung yang menukik tajam serta sepasang bibir merah alami menggoda. Rambutnya pendek seleher, dicat _blonde _dan sehalus sutera. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping, dengan pinggang kecil impian setiap gadis berumur tujuh belas.

Singkatnya, Oh Sehun adalah wujud nyata dari Dewi Aphrodite.

Dan Jongin merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengannya.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat senyum sedih bermain di wajah Jongin, sehingga Sehun mengerutkan kening dan menatap heran kekasihnya.

"Jongin-_ah_? Ada apa?"

"Kau cantik," ujar Jongin dengan suara serak. Pemuda tersebut kembali meraih tubuh Sehun dan mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya di helaian sang gadis. "Dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkanku, atau aku bisa gila karenanya. _Arrachi_?"

.

.

_"__Operasinya berhasil. Tubuh Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaan jantung baru tersebut."_

_"__Terima kasih, Dokter! Terima kasih!"_

_"__Harusnya Nyonya berterima kasih padanya. Pada gadis yang saat pagi buta datang ke rumah saya dan memaksa saya untuk melakukan operasi ini. Pada gadis yang rela memberikan kehidupannya pada Kim Jongin.."_

.

.

"Kau tahu, kau ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih kembali, Nona Muda."

Sehun merengut. Dengan tak ikhlas ia mengambil _taro bubble tea _yang disodorkan oleh Jongin, sementara sang kekasih dengan enteng menghempaskan diri pada kursi di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, tengah berkutat dengan _iced americano _di tangan.

"Kau tahu aku paling suka dengan rasa cokelat."

"Aku lupa, Sayang."

Rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin memanah Jongin tepat di otaknya yang memang agak korslet—_mumpung _ia bisa memraktekkan keahlian memanahnya di kehidupan nyata. Memangnya mereka baru pacaran kemarin, apa, sehingga mengingat rasa favorit Sehun saja ia tidak mampu?

"Hei, jangan marah," suara Jongin kembali menyentakkan Sehun dari dunianya sendiri. "Taro _kan_, rasa kedua yang kau suka setelah cokelat."

Sehun melayangkan tatapan datar—ucapan Jongin memang benar adanya, maka dari itu gadis blasteran Eropa tersebut tidak membantah. Dengan enggan, ia menyeruput minumannya dan mengunyah bola-bola tapioka favoritnya. Dan segampang itulah seorang Oh Sehun menebar senyum dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Sampai pada saat ia mendengar suara erangan yang telah sangat dikenalnya.

Sehun mendadak panik luar biasa saat melihat Jongin membungkuk dan mencengkeram kemeja tepat di dada sebelah kiri erat-erat. Keringat mengalir mulus di pelipisnya, menuju dagu dan jatuh sia-sia di atas lantai kafetaria sekolah.

"Jongin-_ah_!" Sehun bangkit dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin. Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar hebat.

"Se-hunna," suara Jongin nyaris lenyap. "To-long."

Mengangguk, Sehun meraih tas Jongin yang terlupakan di bawah meja dan mengeluarkan tabung kaca mungil berisi puluhan pil berwarna kuning pucat. Menarik napas, gadis tersebut memantapkan diri dan mengeluarkan tiga butir sebelum meminumkan obat tersebut pada Jongin yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja kafetaria sudah sepi, sehingga mereka terhindar dari mata-mata ingin tahu milik seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Ajaibnya, kondisi Jongin perlahan pulih kembali.

"Kau membuatku nyaris gila," ujar Sehun sebelum menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang kekasih dan menyembunyikan tangisnya di sana.

Jongin terkekeh, walau tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. "Maafkan aku, Sehunna. Aku selalu merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu khawatir."

"Gila," ulang Sehun, menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin yang beraroma _musk _bercampur _mint_. Tangan putih gadis itu melingkari sang pemuda erat-erat, seakan jika lepas sebentar saja maka mereka akan terpisah selamanya.

Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Harusnya kau mengikuti saran dokter, Jongin-_ah_. Harusnya kau mau menerima tawaran dokter untuk melakukan transplantasi jantung."

Senyum Jongin lenyap seketika. "Kau mau aku membunuh orang lain?"

"Kau mau melihatku nyaris mati ketakutan setiap hari, mengingat dirimu bisa mati kapan saja akibat jantungmu yang bekerja secara tidak normal? Kondisimu sudah parah, _Kkamjong_. Jika kau tidak segera melakukan ini, maka bisa dipastikan kau tidak bisa hidup sampai umur dua puluh tahun."

"Sehunna.."

"Kim Jongin," Sehun melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Jongin menatap mata biru-kelabu yang kini telah merah akibat menangis. Tangannya terangkat dan berhenti tepat di pipi kanan si pemuda. "Demi aku."

"Baiklah. Demi Oh Sehun yang sangat kucintai."

Sepasang kekasih itu pun kembali saling memeluk dan menangis bersama, tanpa menyadari decakan Mister Takdir yang menganggap bahwa kisah mereka sama tragisnya dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliette..

.

.

_ "__Apa? Gadis? Jadi, yang menjadi pendonor dalam operasi ini adalah seorang gadis?"_

_"__Ya, dan saya sangat terkejut ketika jantung mereka memiliki tingkat kecocokan yang tinggi, sebanyak sembilan puluh lima persen."_

_"__Apa mungkin pendonor itu memiliki nama.. Oh Sehun?"_

.

.

"Jongin-_ah_! Dokter telah menemukan jantung yang cocok untukmu."

Jongin kaget bukan kepalang ketika Sang Ibu masuk ke dalam ruang perawatannya dan nyaris menjeritkan kalimat tersebut saking bahagianya. Meski ikut merasa bahagia, tak urung Jongin juga merasa cemas dan takut. Bagaimana rasanya melakukan operasi besar seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah di meja operasi?

Bagaimana jika ia mengecewakan Oh Sehun nantinya?

"Hei, Jongin-_ah_, apa kau tidak merasa senang?"

"Tentu, _Eomma_. Aku sangat senang," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan, _Eomma_, apa mendapat kabar tentang Sehunna? Apa sms dan _e-mail_ku dibalas olehnya?"

Jantung Jongin terasa mencelos saat melihat ekspresi Sang Ibu yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tanpa Ibunya menjawab pun, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak juga memberinya kabar.

_Yeah_, tiga hari sejak Jongin dirawat secara intensif menjelang operasi, tiga hari pula Oh Sehun menghilang dari kehidupannya. Gadis bule itu sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya, alih-alih datang menjenguk. Segalanya tentang Sehun terasa kabur dan Jongin benci hal ini.

"Tapi, Jongin-_ah_, beberapa saat yang lalu ada lelaki berjas hitam yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena _Eomma _takut ia menyakitimu, maka _Eomma _mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tidur. Tapi ternyata, lelaki itu hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan."

Jongin menatap Mrs. Kim yang tengah mengupas buah apel dengan penasaran sekaligus menyelidik. "Pesan apa?"

"Katanya, '_Kkamjong_, maaf aku meninggalkanmu di saat seperti ini. Tapi _Dad _bilang ia membutuhkanku di Prancis, jadi aku terbang ke sana dua hari yang lalu. Aku tak yakin akan pulang kapan, tapi aku pasti mendoakanmu setiap detiknya. Berjuanglah untuk operasi ini, _Kkamjong_. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Salam, Giselle.'"

_Giselle_?

"Omong-omong, Giselle itu siapa, Jongin-_ah_?"

"Giselle adalah nama Prancis Sehun, _Eomma_. Giselle Oh," mendadak, Jongin merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. "Dan Sehun tidak mungkin terbang menemui Ayahnya sendiri, karena aku tahu benar jika ia sudah tidak dianggap dalam keluarga Oh."

.

.

_ "__Sebenarnya, kami dilarang untuk memberi tahu nama yang bersangkutan, Nyonya.."_

_"__Tolong! Tolong, benarkah gadis itu bernama Oh Sehun?"_

_"__Nyonya.."_

_"__Aku menggunakan hakku sebagai seorang Wali di sini, Dokter!"_

_"__Baiklah. Jika begitu, saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan, Nyonya, nama gadis itu bukanlah Oh Sehun."_

_"__Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, syukurlah. Syukurlah jika dia bukanlah kekasih anakku."_

_"__Ya, Nyonya. Nama gadis tersebut adalah, Giselle Oh."_

.

.

**_Dan, Jongin, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membunuh orang lain untuk membuatmu bertahan hidup.._**

.

.

Rasanya, Jongin ingin lenyap dari muka bumi sekarang juga.

Untuk apa ia hidup sementara gadis yang ia cintai sudah tidak eksis di dunia ini? Untuk apa ia hidup sementara gadis yang ingin ia pinang telah tiada? Untuk apa ia hidup sementara separuh hidupnya telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya?

Menunduk, Jongin mengabaikan air mata yang jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi. Tangan kanannya terangkat; berhenti tepat di atas dada kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Berusaha merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan di sana. Berusaha meraba secara kasar organ yang telah membuatnya tetap hidup hingga detik ini.

.

.

"_Eomma_.. apa benar jantung ini.. jantung Sehun?"

.

.

**_Karena, akulah yang akan memberikan kehidupan itu padamu.._**

.

.

—F I N

* * *

_Well.. mind to review?_


End file.
